


A Life Worth Saving

by Amphibimixis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Future AU, Gen, HNNN IS THIS INSPIRED BY A TIKTOK YEAH, I dont have an outline so like, M/M, have fun because ill add to this instead bc im head empty, just in general an au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:47:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22510453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amphibimixis/pseuds/Amphibimixis
Summary: Your life span increases when you kill someone, but Yamaguchi decides he doesn't like the rules.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Kageyama Tobio, Kageyama Tobio/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	1. Chapter 1

In a world where life expectancy increases when you kill someone, but Yamaguchi Tadashi could not give a damn.

It was a simple enough concept, people would often kill others with the ideal of expecting to live longer. Most when they reach high school have already killed at least 10 people. Some are even suicidal enough to offer what remains of their own life span to help benefit others who _want_ to live longer. There are rumors and myths of people in relationships - friends, lovers, or what have you - murdering mass amounts of people in order to be together. The whole concept made Tadashi sick.

Even though the government kept things under wraps, there was never really any consequence to murder. People often justify it with the ideal of living longer. Anyone would understand that. 

"I don't see the point." Yamaguchi admitted the day before vacation ended to his friend. A blonde, Tsukishima, who had showed him firsthand what it was like to absorb someone's life span. He had killed his bullies quite mercilessly, and while Yamaguchi was grateful, he didn't think they deserved it. "What's the point of just murdering someone and then expecting yourself to be sane after all the years you've spent living?" He put his face into the crook between his knees and gave a soft sigh. The grass beneath his bum started to itch a little. "You get used to it. If the person really deserved it, then maybe it's better someone else lived for them." Tsukishima shrugged, as if everything was normal. "Not like you've killed someone before. You're too soft."

"Hey! I can be mean sometimes." Pouting from his small hiding spot, he gave his friend a small frown. None containing any venom or hate. "Nah, you're all soft. You don't have it in you to be a murderer." A beat. "It's going to start raining soon if we don't leave. Plus the grass is gross." Tsukishima offered, standing on top of the grassy riverbed before a drain.

"You're gross."

"Shut up, Yamaguchi."

"Sorry, Tsukki."

\--------

Then come high school life, and somehow, somehow, Tsukishima got both of them roped into a volleyball club. It wasn't that high school was becoming stagnant and boring, but a club did seem nice, away from the murderous eyes their classmates gave him when they somehow learned Yamaguchi was a softie. Basketball seemed way over the top, and Yamaguchi did prefer volleyball over that mess. 

What he didn't expect were the two other first-years who they had to play against to get them into the club.

As he learned from Daichi (their team captain apparently) when Yamaguchi handed in their forms, they were quite a bunch. He didn't even have the proper adjectives to describe both of them other than 'holy shit'.

Even after their laughable excuse of a first meeting with both of them while practicing outside the gym, he couldn't stop thinking about the both of them. The drive and determination both of them had to win a _practice match_. With an inexperienced player and a really tall guy, and maybe their captain, but still. "Do you think we'll be able to beat them?" His voice is soft against the cool night. A small tch to his right. "Of course not, Yamaguchi. The king may have lost his match in Kitagawa-daiichi but he has skill in setting. Not that little shrimpy will make any use, but they still have Tanaka-san. What do we have? An okay block and mediocre receives." With a small hum, Yamaguchi nods. "Well, yeah, but maybe they'll get their coordination off or something! It'd be nice if we win."

"Winning or losing doesn't really matter. We get in nonetheless, and whatever, it's just a club." Tsukishima's voice rings with nihilism and slight disdain, and it affects the other slightly. "Well, okay, but don't stop trying, okay?" 

"You said okay twice." Tsukishima laughs lightly. "I know, so what?" Sticking a tongue at him just to jab, Tadashi finds himself laughing a little as well. "Good luck at the match on Saturday, Tsukki."

"You too, Yamaguchi." Then they part ways on the way home.

\--------

On Saturday, they get their asses handed back to them. With Hinata and Kageyama’s killer quick set, they both earn the rights to enter the club quite easily. Yamaguchi might even say that _Tsukishima_ was impressed. If he would dare to say it himself.

“That.. That set was _amazing_ , Kageyama!” Yamaguchi couldn’t help but join the chorus of awed praise aimed at the duo. “The way you got the ball to go directly to Hinata like _fwoosh!_ It was so amazing!” He was practically bouncing on his heels. The setter immediately blushed and placed a hand behind his neck, “Thanks, Yamaguchi-san..” “Hey, no need to be so formal, Kageyama! Same age, and honestly you’re more deserving of a formal greeting, I think.” Yamaguchi could feel himself blush with the amount of attention Kageyama was giving him, as little as it was. This guy really _was_ a king. He commands the court and direction of the ball, and Yamaguchi was in awe. “You’re not that bad, Y-yamaguchi.” Tadashi beamed at the loss of formality. “You can probably improve in a lot of aspects, but doesn’t everyone?” Kageyama’s eyes shone with determination, challenging Tadashi to follow through with his silent request to get better. “You’re probably right.” He nervously chuckled to himself before a bolstering Hinata could get to Kageyama for another round of jabs.

“That other ball was way fast Bakageyama! Slow down why dontcha?” Hinata huffed through another insult while Daichi and Suga tried to pull them apart with Tanaka laughing right behind them. Tsukishima pulled Yamaguchi to the side, “You look awfully in thought. Not feeling too bad about losing are you?”

“I’m actually feeling strangely determined.”

\--------

“So you’re saying you _haven’t_ killed anyone? Anything? Like seriously?” Kageyama looked surprisingly startled and concerned at the same time, and in both Hinata and Tsukishima’s defense, it wasn’t a pretty sight. “N-no.. I don’t think it’s that big of a deal really. I think I have enough years on my plate.” He looked down at his bento. All four of them started eating lunch together, seated on a bench near the gym. Hinata and Tsukishima on the far ends, with Yamaguchi and Kageyama squished into the middle. “I mean, that’s fine and all! I’ve personally accidentally killed my fish. I got like 2 years off him.” Hinata piped up from his side of the bench. “How did you manage to _accidentally_ kill a fish, dumbass?” Kageyama obviously retorts with a snide eyeroll. 

Yamaguchi sighs and looks at his other seatmate, casually eating an onigiri. Tsukishima is wearing his headphones, but Yamaguchi knows the music is lowered down and could fully hear the screamfest between Kageyama’s insults and Hinata’s defenses of ‘I didn’t know how a filter worked! Outlets were bad!’. He looks back down at his rice and hotdog octopi. He picks up the cherry tomato and before he could have time to actually eat it, Kageyama scares him from his stupor.

“How many years do you have, Yamaguchi?” His voice is clear, and Hinata gasps in horror before hitting Kageyama in the shoulder. “That’s not a question you just _ask_ someone, dumbass!” Hinata sounds offended. “H-hinata, it’s okay, I don’t mind.”

Kageyama shoves Hinata off him, “See, he doesn’t mind.” As if that solved anything. “I uhm, actually just have 73. It’s not bad.” Yamaguchi indulges Kageyama with his answer, “Hasn’t changed since the day I was born, I think. I ah don’t remember.” He scratches the back of his neck with his free hand and Tsukishima pats his arm away. Satisfied with the answer, Kageyama goes back to drinking his milk with Hinata silently stewing over his katsudon.

“You didn’t have to tell them, y’know.” Tsukishima doesn’t look at him as they walk back to their classroom after saying goodbye to both Hinata and Kageyama. As far as Yamaguchi knows, Tsukki can live a bit longer than the hundred mark. “Well, I guess I kinda did. It’s no big deal anyways. If any of them have way longer lives than you, I wouldn’t be surprised. That’s just how it goes.” Slumping back into his chair, Yamaguchi prepares himself for the worst subject ever. English.


	2. Chapter 2

Practicing, practicing and more practicing. Yamaguchi pours all his work and effort into learning the perfect jump float serve. He wants to be on the court more, he wants to be able to be one of the reasons their rag-tag team gets to the nationals. 

"That's enough for now, Tadashi." Yamaguchi's head snaps up from the ball he was holding to look at Makoto-san, who was wiping off his hands on his pants. "Are you sure, Makoto-san? I think I can still go for a bit more!" He exclaims, convinced that he might be able to improve just a bit more.

"No, Tadashi, we're about to close." He sighs, "Do your cooldowns and go home. You're not going to be any use to the team if you're too exhausted to do anything." Yamaguchi just nods slowly, dropping the ball down to do his stretches.

Makoto-san walks back into the store, preparing to turn off the lights and make sure everything is in order. Leaving Tadashi to ponder on by himself. Yamaguchi's really beginning to think that he's starting to get stagnant. After the whole match between them and Aoba Johsai, and the missed serve, he couldn't get the weight of disappointment off from his chest. Not until he could do his serves consistently, or improve his receives and blocks at that, will the constricting weight on his lungs lighten up. It wasn't even his teammates' disappointment, they were all so supportive of him, it was all his. 

"Kay, let's get going," Makoto-san announces from inside the store, beckoning Yamaguchi to wrap up and leave. He quickly picks up his bag and slings it over his shoulder before walking into the back entrance of the convenience store. Through the semi-darkness, only illuminated by the store sign right outside, he navigates the empty corridors of different chips and produce. "Okay, Makoto-san." His voice echoes through the empty store. 

He quickly gets out to watch Makoto-san close up the store for good, locking the doors and dragging the bars down. He grabs the other pair of bars and slowly brings them down. "Thanks, Tadashi." 

Yamaguchi shakes his head, "No problem!"

"You know, you are getting better at the serve. I think one day you'll be able to aim for certain spots on the other side more accurately. Maybe even more than me." Makoto-san says as they walk towards the bus station. "You're working hard. I hope you're practicing as well in the gym! It's way better than the backyard of a convenience store." He laughs as he stuffs his hands into his coat pockets. Tadashi nods with a noise of small affirmative. He's trying to get Noya-san confused about the landing of the ball, but it hasn't happened. Yet.

A hand comes down on Yamaguchi's head, fluffing up his already messy and ruffled hair. "That's what I thought! Now, you get a good night's rest, you hear?" Makoto-san says as they near the station. Yamaguchi's house takes the bus, while Makoto-san's is just a bit more of a walk from there. It doesn't really help that Shimada mart is a bit too far for Yamaguchi to walk to. He would've come here most days if that was the case, but his mom limited him to 4 days a week to practice there. The greater part of half a week.

Which Yamaguchi thinks is fine, he already has schoolwork, morning and afternoon practice, and now extra, extra practice to balance.

He waves a good-bye to Makoto-san as he sees the bus arrive, cueing his leave. Makoto-san waves back, a small smile etched on his face as Yamaguchi walks up the metal stairs into the bus. He swipes his card over the reader and heads to the back.

He could maybe see his trainer's back as he was leaving from where he was sitting. He takes his phone out from his pocket to find 4 unread messages. Three from Tsukki, and one from an unknown number. 

_[5:04] Tsukki ✧\\( >o<)ﾉ✧: Yamaguchi, don't forget about the english and math assignments. _

_[4:56] Tsukki ✧\\( >o<)ﾉ✧: Send notes later, please. _

_[4:51] Unknown Number: Yamaguchi-san, I'm having trouble with math. I don't understand triangle similarity, please help me. Ps- this is Kageyama, Hinata gave me your number and I'm sorry for bothering you._

_[4:47] Tsukki ✧\\( >o<)ﾉ✧: Have fun during your practice. _

He quickly texts back a 'yes, I know got it, thanks for reminding' to Tsukki and turns his attention back to Kageyama's cry for help. He raises a brow at the formality but ultimately lets it slide. 'Alright, I'll meet you tomorrow at lunch?' He asks over text. Yamaguchi found it somewhat nice that Kageyama went to him for help and that Tsukishima actually sent him a text before his practice. He looks out the window while waiting for the bus to get to his stop.

The roads provide nice ambient light during night time. The sky isn't overcast and he could actually see the crescent moon and some stars in the reflection of the window. It was times like these that Tadashi wished he actually brought with him his earphones if only to pass the time quicker. He realizes he hasn't fed his digital cats and swipes through his phone to find another message from Kageyama. Realizing his phone was silent (an easy way to stop him from distractions) he turns it to vibrate.

_[7:34] Unknown Number: Lunch would be fine. Meet me in my classroom?_

He sends an emoticon of a thumbs up and a 'Yeah okay!' before adding Kageyama to his contacts. He only has 5 so far in his favorites list: his mom, his dad, Daichi, Hinata, and Tsukki. Kageyama would be his sixth. Yamaguchi smiles to himself, somewhat excited he was getting more friends to talk to. He inputs Kageyama's name as " _Kageyama ☉ミ＼(ﾟｰﾟ＼)"_ and chuckles at the emoticon he gives him. 

Knowing that the bus would get to his stop pretty soon, he exits out of his messenger client and quickly checks on his cats. Buying more food than necessary and receiving the rewards. Turns out a rare cat came by without him knowing and he lets out a frustrated sigh. 'Better luck next time,' he tells himself.

He bounds off the bus at his stop and goes to walk the couple or so meters home. Yamaguchi ducks under some street lamps if only to not be surrounded by complete darkness. A vibrate in his pocket.

_[7:39] Tsukki ✧\\( >o<)ﾉ✧: Are you back home yet? I kinda need notes. _

He texts back a quick "Nope! Almost though, I can probably see your house from where I am." and looks around himself to check if he was around their area. He recognizes the place from a few months from going home like this. 

_[7:40] Tsukki ✧\\( >o<)ﾉ✧: Well get back quicker. _

Yamaguchi shakes his head in mock disapproval and walks quicker. It's way too dark. If he has to pretend like he doesn't see anything beyond the creepy side roads, then so be it. It won't be the first time he would have eye contact with an on-going murder.

He gets home around 5 minutes quicker if he didn't almost break into a full-fledged sprint. Curse his genes to try and help other people. He opens the gate slowly, the rusted hinges making its shrill creaking sound. He locks it behind him before stepping to the front door, knocking, then entering the house with a small "I'm home."

His mom is the first to greet him back home, watching a new drama in the living room. "Tadashi! I left extra katsudon and miso for you. Just heat them up." She smiles at Tadashi and then goes back to watching her show. "Make sure you wash the dishes after."

"Sure, mom." Yamaguchi yawns before padding up to his room. He sets his bag onto his bed before taking his phone out once again to text Tsukishima - "Going to take a shower first, then notes." He places the phone on his desk and gets clothes from the closet. A grey long sleeve and some pajamas. His soft footsteps are barely audible through the carpet on the stairs and he excuses himself to the bathroom. 

Once changed and refreshed, towel snug around his neck, he does go and heat himself some dinner. He is hungry and postponing his dinner is not going to help anyone. Like always, his mom's cooking is always good and it doesn't take long before he finishes cleaning up and washing the dishes.

He goes back into his room to send his (badly) written notes to Tsukki before his friend could complain anymore and gets to work on his english assignment. The stars on the ceiling mock him for his inability to understand subject-verb agreement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I'll try to stick to uploading every weekend (aka fridays and saturdays) because I want to be punctual and stuff. Although this might change over time, I'm still very head empty so I'm just going to continue writing whatever comes to mind. If you have any suggestions? Feel free, I have a general outline so that will take priority though! Hope you enjoyed!!

**Author's Note:**

> Lmaooo I hope you stick around because I have plans... are they big plans? Perhaps..


End file.
